


Sweet Spots, Imaginary Friends, and Daddy-Daughter Time

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were growing up and holding on was harder. They wanted to spread their wings, make their mistakes, and take their lumps. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Spots, Imaginary Friends, and Daddy-Daughter Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love Isabel Grayson. When she popped into my mind I knew she was there for Dylan. This family gets more interesting by the day.

“Wait, wait, I was wrong.” Hotch whispered.

 

“About what?” Emily asked, rubbing his back.

 

“That’s not my favorite spot on your neck. This,” Hotch kissed the sweet spot close to her left shoulder. “Is definitely my favorite spot. Mmm, yes, this is it for sure.”

 

“Are you sure now?”

 

“Over 15 years of extensive research has gone into this effort, baby, I am positive. I'm pretty positive.”

 

Emily laughed, pulling him into a passionate kiss. It was Saturday afternoon and the Hotchners were enjoying a little time to themselves. It wasn’t going to last but they were making the best of it.

 

“No hickeys allowed, Mr. Deputy Director.” Emily giggled as he kissed and sucked her neck. “You know the rules.”

 

“We’re not hiding from anyone anymore.” His tongue ran over her soft skin. “We haven’t for a long time.”

 

“Be a good boy, or else.”

 

“Or else what? Don’t stop now…this might be fun.”

 

They both laughed. Hotch kissed her giggling lips as Emily ran her fingers through his silver hair. The doorbell rang.

 

“Who’s that?” he asked, his lips still lingering over hers.

 

“I don't know. You go and see while I inspect my neck.”

 

Hotch grinned, giving her another quick kiss before climbing off the couch. He walked out of the den, down the hall and into the living room. Pulling the front door opened, he looked at the little girl standing there. She was brown-skinned with honey bun pigtails reminiscent of Princess Leia. She wore dark rinsed jeans, combat boots, a thermal shirt and a blood red tee shirt with the yellow hammer and sickle. A black messenger bag with a million patches was slung across her chest. She definitely didn’t look like any Girl Scout Hotch had ever seen before.

 

“May I help you?” he asked.

 

“Is Dylan home please?”

 

“Sure, come on in.”

 

She stepped over the threshold. Wearing a big smile, she extended her hand. 

 

“I'm Isabel Grayson.”

 

“Aaron Hotchner.” He shook her hand.

 

“It’s awesome to finally meet you, Deputy Director Hotchner, totally awesome. Holy moly, your hands are huge! What size is your ring finger, if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

“Um, thirteen.”

 

“Wow, for real. That’s ginormous. Awesome.”

 

“Um, thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

Hotch turned toward the stairs. “Dylan, you have company!”

 

The ten year old bounded down the stairs, Jake the bulldog in tow. He smiled.

 

“What's shakin, Izzy!”

 

“Hey man!”

 

“Dad, this is…”

 

“Isabel Grayson, we met.”

 

“You have?” Dylan asked.

 

“About 30 seconds ago.” Isabel replied, laughing. “Since you were taking forever to introduce us.” She punched his arm.

 

“Ow! I meant to.” He punched her arm.

 

“Dylan, do not hit girls.” His father said. “Ever.”

 

“Don’t worry, Deputy Director Hotchner, he’s a soft touch.”

 

“Whatever.” Dylan rolled his eyes. “C'mon, I want to introduce you to my mom.”

 

Isabel smiled and followed him. Hotch stood for a moment, slightly confused by what just transpired. Then he turned and followed.

 

“Mom, this is Isabel Grayson, the friend I told you about.”

 

“Oh hello,” Emily sat up on the couch and shook her hand. “I've heard so much about you. It’s great to finally meet you.”

 

“Same here, Agent Hotchner.”

 

Emily smiled. Someone finally called her Agent. It was so long sometimes she forgot she was one. These were major points in Isabel’s favor and she probably didn’t even know.

 

“Good things I hope.” Emily said.

 

“Nothing but. As quiet as he tries to keep it, Dylan is a total mama’s boy.”

 

“Shut up!” Dylan exclaimed. “I am not.”

 

“What do you guys have planned this afternoon?” Emily asked.

 

“We’re going to play Risk.” Isabel replied. “After I wipe the floor with him, Dylan will have a chance to redeem himself with a little NASCAR racing.”

 

“She’s not going to beat me, Mom. I've been brushing up on my geography.”

 

“But this isn’t just any Risk.” She pulled the game from her bag. “My dad’s boss gave it to me for my birthday. It’s a 1978 classic edition with the USSR. We all know the secret to Risk is grabbing the USSR, am I right?”

 

“Keep an eye on Eastern Europe and Asia, Dil.” His father whispered. “Who is your father’s boss, Isabel?”

 

“Miles Forman, Director of the Secret Service. Dad is Deputy Director.”

 

“James Grayson is your father?” Emily asked.

 

“Uh huh. Oh, before I forget, my mom told me to give you her card. She wants to do that mom lunch date thing.”

 

Emily took the card. Melinda Grayson…it just had a phone number.

 

“Interesting card.”

 

“Mom works at Langley; cryptic is their thing.”

 

“Believe me, I understand. So how about some sandwiches, guys? Is bologna and cheese alright, Isabel?”

 

“It’s my favorite, Agent Hotchner. Dylan and I met over bologna and cheese.”

 

“Are their any food allergies I should know about?” Emily asked.

 

“Nope. My parents don’t like me having too much soda but I like it just fine.” She smiled.

 

“Alright, two bologna and cheeses with juice boxes coming right up.”

 

“We’re going upstairs to hang out.” Dylan said.

 

“Upstairs?” Hotch raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s where my stuff is Dad.”

 

“Go on guys…I’ll come up in a little while with lunch.” They were on their way, gabbing the whole way, and Hotch looked at his wife. “Don’t start Aaron.”

 

“You're the one always saying I need to talk to him about sex. Then you just let a girl go up to his room.”

 

Emily was about to go into a long conversation about how talking to Dylan had nothing to do with Isabel. She was interrupted by the arrival of Sabrina.

 

“We’re still going, right Daddy?” she asked.

 

“Is it one thirty already?” Hotch looked at his watch.

 

“Its quarter to two actually. Do you not want to do it?”

 

It was easy for him to hear the disappointment in her voice as she sounded just like her mother. On the telephone, Hotch couldn’t even distinguish between the two of them.

 

“No, we’re going sweetie; I just lost track of time. Give me ten minutes.”

 

“OK.” Bree grinned and went into the living room.

 

Hotch followed his wife into the kitchen. She was getting sandwich fixings from the refrigerator.

 

“Where are you and Bree off to?” she asked.

 

“I promised her that we would go and get a dress for the graduation dance today.”

 

“Oh really?” Emily laughed.

 

“I am aware that this will include shoes and accessories.” Hotch said.

 

“Unleashing Bree on a mall is always an adventure. Bring your platinum card.”

 

“Daddy-daughter time is important to me. Well, all time with the kids is. I don’t want to be one of those fathers who think because he pays the mortgage and puts food on the table that he’s there. I want to take her somewhere she’s comfortable.”

 

“That would definitely be the mall.” Emily put her arms around him, kissing his lips.

 

“When I come back I want to finish discussing Dylan…and that sweet spot on your neck.”

 

“Sure thing, Mr. Deputy Director.”

 

Hotch grinned. He kissed her once more, grabbed his keys from the hook, and headed for the living room.

 

“Hey, Hotch, I love you.”

 

He turned back, blowing her a kiss and winking.

 

“Love you more, baby.”

 

***

 

“What do you know about Isabel Grayson?” Hotch asked, starting the car.

 

“Who?” Bree asked.

 

“I'm taking that to mean nothing.”

 

“No really Daddy, who?”

 

“Isabel Grayson, Dylan’s new friend.”

 

“Oh Isabel…wait, she’s real?”

 

“What do you mean?” Hotch asked.

 

“I don't know; I thought she was an imaginary friend. Little brother is a bit kooky if you know what I mean.”

 

“Don’t say that about your brother.”

 

“Why not, it’s true. I love that about Dylan, he is totally not wrapped up in what anyone thinks. That’s a hard thing to be and there is nothing false about his not caring. I hope he never changes.”

 

“So do I.”

 

“Anyway, with Jack and Lex being practically perfect in every way, I need him on my side.”

 

“I hate to break it to you baby, but you're pretty close to perfect.”

 

“I am not!” She exclaimed. “Oh Daddy, please don’t give me a complex about being perfect. Please, please, please.” Sabrina covered her ears.

 

“I'm not giving you a complex. You're the child of two overachievers; you excel at everything that you endeavor. That’s not because of pressure…it’s because you're smart and ambitious. No matter what though, I will always love you and be proud of you.”

 

“Thanks Daddy.” She smiled. “So Isabel is real, huh?”

 

“Very much so.” Hotch replied.

  
“What’s she like?”

 

“Kooky.”

 

“Then she’s perfect for Dylan.”

 

“Is it normal though…OK, that’s not what I meant to say? I guess what I mean is that usually by age ten girls and boys don’t hang out. They only do so when there are romantic undertones.”

 

“Ten year olds don’t know anything about romance. And even if they did, Dylan doesn’t. It’s probably just easier to find kooky girls than boys. Don’t worry Dad; it’s not a boyfriend/girlfriend type thing.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hotch asked.

 

“I know Dylan pretty well so yeah I am. He’s not ready for anything like that. Firstly, he hasn’t even experienced puberty yet. He’s kinda immature, fascinated by green army men and cartoons. He’s just a little kid. Don’t make him grow up too fast.”

 

“What are you fascinated with, Sabrina?”

 

“I've been considering dying my hair. Have you seen old pictures of Natty? She has this great reddish gold hair that I covet something fierce. My friend Blair said I would probably have to bleach my hair first for the dye to work like I want it to. Oh, and I want to get my nose pierced.”

 

“No and no.” her father replied.

 

“You do realize that you're totally cramping my style and possibly stunting my emotional growth, right, Daddy?”

 

“I'm sixty now…it’s the little things that give me such joy. I can live with that.”

 

Bree laughed, sounding even more like her mother. Hotch stole a glance at her and couldn’t help but smile.

 

***

 

“I was thinking about KFC for dinner?” Jack came into the den where Sabrina was just wrapping up her post-mall fashion show for Emily. “What do you guys think?”

 

“What do you think of my dress, Jack?” Bree asked.

 

She decided, after trying on eight dresses, on a lavender empire waist dress. It just brushed her knees, had spaghetti straps and sequins. Her shoes were going to be dyed to match. The shopping excursion also yielded a new iPod, some jeans and toiletries from Gap, jewelry from Claire’s, and sneakers. It was a good day. 

 

Not just because of the stuff, Bree loved getting her father all to herself, even though she would probably never say so. Hotch was so stuck in the old days, it could be hard sometimes. Still, she loved him madly…couldn’t help herself. So spending an afternoon shopping and chatting made her day. Brownie points for him since surely the mall was the last place he ever wanted to be.

 

“Its pretty.” Jack replied. “Are you ready for high school?”

 

“Oh yeah, it’s going to be a blast to be in the big building. Bet Dad is upset you won't be there to watch over me like a hawk.”

 

“Probably.” Jack snickered. “I’ll still be checking up when you least expect it…I'm not going far for college.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. KFC sounds good; get the grilled chicken.”

 

“How about you, Mom?”

 

“That sounds fine.” Emily replied, smiling at her son. “I guess you should just get the family bucket; we’ve got a full house.”

 

“Is Isabel staying for dinner?” Jack asked.

 

“Yeah, we’re going to walk her home at seven. Get money from Dad, Jack, I don’t have my wallet down here.”

 

“OK. So, the family bucket has twenty; that should be good.”

 

“Don’t you have plans tonight, Jack?” Bree asked. “It’s Saturday night…what are you doing here?”

 

“Sometimes I'm just not in the mood. I just wanted to hang out at home and relax. It can get hard being on all the time.”

 

“Tell me about it.” She rolled her eyes. “Let’s all watch a movie together after dinner. I’ll even let you pick.”

 

“It’s going to be a horror film.”

 

“Mom…” Bree looked to her mother for help.

 

“Uh uh, you said he could pick. Am I invited?”

 

“Sure, but I thought you didn’t like horror movies, Mom.” Jack said.

 

“I don’t really but living a little never hurt. Before you go, ask your brother and Isabel if they want a say on sides.”

 

“OK. Where’s Dad?”

 

“In the study working.” Emily replied.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Jack walked out and Bree headed back upstairs with her booty from today’s trip. Emily smiled, sinking back into the couch with a David Baldacci novel. She would relax a little before dinner and family time. Actually she had been relaxing all day and it felt good. Despite everyone but Lex being home, she and CeCe were staying with Penelope for the weekend, the house had been quiet. Emily liked it that way while still wanting to keep her kids close. 

 

They were getting older…Jack would be a college freshman in five months. Bree was starting high school in six. They were growing up and holding on was harder. They wanted to spread their wings, make their mistakes, and take their lumps. Emily wanted them to; she knew she and Hotch had done a good job raising them. Still, her mom alarm was buzzing loud. Every one of them, Jack, Bree, Lex, Dylan, and even CeCe, would always be her babies.

 

“Mom, what's for dinner?” Dylan came running into the den, holding a dirty soccer ball.

 

“Jack is going to get KFC. Go and find him so you can get a say on sides.”

 

“Awesome.” Dylan ran out but came right back. “Can Isabel stay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s only quarter to six and we’re not walking her home until seven. Right?”

 

“Uh huh. Just checking.”

 

“Hurry sweetie, you don’t want to miss your brother.”

 

“OK.” Dylan was off again, sounding like a herd of buffalo instead of the small ten year old he was.

 

Emily just grinned and went back to her book. Holding on for a little while longer would be alright.

 

***

 

“I hope I'm actually able to sleep tonight.” Emily said. She was sitting on the bed brushing her hair. “I hate scary movies.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Hotch replied from the bathroom. “I wouldn’t let anything get you. Do you think it was a good idea to let Dylan watch?”

 

“He was less afraid than I was, that’s for sure.”

 

After dinner and walking Isabel home, Hotch and Emily settled in to watch a movie with their kids. Jack picked and since he loved scary movies, he chose _Jennifer’s Body_. It wasn’t really all that scary, more like black comedy with a few chills, but the blood factor grossed Emily out. Here was a veteran FBI Agent, who had seen more than anyone ever needed to, and a mediocre Hollywood film turned her stomach. The dichotomies of human beings were always intriguing.

 

“Isabel is an interesting kid.” He came out of the bathroom and got into bed. “Dylan almost seems in awe of her.”

 

“No almost about it. He thinks she is magnificent. I met her mother when we dropped her off and we planned for an early dinner next Thursday. Nothing special, just moms getting together to discuss their kids.”

 

“Do dads do that?” Hotch asked.

 

“Sometimes. Melinda didn’t say much as Dylan was with me. While he was checking out Isabel’s room she gave me the indication that Isabel never really had friends. The quote was “She seems to have a healthy disdain for most people”. Personally, I loved it.”

 

“She likes us.”

 

“Yeah, and she definitely likes Dylan. They spent the whole day laughing and playing. You and Sabrina had a good afternoon?”

 

“We talked a lot. She is such an enigma to me…I wish she wasn’t. Still, I think if I just keep talking we’ll be OK.”

 

“Of course you will. She loves you madly, you have to know that.”

 

“Sometimes I do.” He replied. “As with everything else, I am going to trust in your opinion.”

 

“That only took 15 years.” Emily said laughing.

 

“Oh haha. Also, I think I will swallow my fear and talk to Dylan about sex. At this point it might be for my own peace of mind. He’s probably going to think I'm crazy.”

 

“You are, Hotch.”

 

“Woman…” he grabbed her close and kissed her mouth. “You drive me mad, do you know that?”

 

“I had a feeling.” Emily straddled his lap. When she ran her fingers through his hair, Hotch sighed.

 

“I mean you really, really drive me wild.” He nipped at her neck. “Damn, I am a lucky man.”

 

“Yes you are, Aaron Hotchner.” She giggled, trying to get away as he held her tighter to him. “Hotch!” Emily let out a high pitched squeal.

 

“Mmm, you taste so good…maybe this is my favorite spot.” Hotch licked the hollow of her throat before kissing it.

 

“I don’t think you're ever going to figure it out.”

 

“I tell you one thing, Mrs. Hotchner; I’m going to have the time of my life trying.”

 

***

                                                                                                                                             

  
 


End file.
